


Under the Desk

by FlameWolf



Series: Tales of a Wolf Midwife [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Birth, Anthro, Birth, F/M, Fetish Fic (Yeah kinda obvious), Kink, Mpreg, Multiple Birth, Oral, Pleasure during Labor/Birth, Public Birth, Sex during Labor/Birth, beastiality, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru has a problem he would like to keep secret and summons a wolf named Flame to help him.  When she arrives, she gets a lot more than she ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or anyone else from Inuyasha. This is for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: I know this is gonna be weird but try to enjoy it. Just a bit of a break from my chaptered works.

Under the Desk

 

By: FlameWolf

  
  


    Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the back of his chair, his amber eyes closed as he breathed slowly through his nose.  Before him was a desk littered with paperwork, all things that needed his immediate attention.  He had no time for what was happening right now.  Letting out another slow breath, the silver haired youkai opened his eyes to stare at his door.  The person he had summoned was late, a fact that didn’t bode well given current circumstances.  Growling softly, he bent back forward and got back to signing.  There was no reason to delay his work until his ‘guest’ decided to arrive.

    Flame fiddled with her fluffy, tri-shaded brown ears as she blew a strand of black hair out of her furry face.  Her long muzzle crinkled in nervousness as she looked up at the looming, alabaster outer walls of the estate she had been summoned to.  She and Sesshomaru had been close for years and this wasn’t her first time here but today was a rather odd circumstance for the both of them.  Giving the guards a nod and smoothing her long, mustard colored fur, the wolf anthro padded past the gigantic doors and into the spacious courtyard.

    Green grass and decorative raked sand gardens stretched before her with a long, pressed dirt path splitting the huge space right in the middle.  Tall, decorative lamps lined the pathway and a few servants milled about as they finished chores.  No matter how often she came in, the canid always found herself awed by the simple beauty of the Lord’s home.  She didn’t have long to take in the scenery however because she saw the small, familiar figure of a certain toad running toward her.  Sighing in vague irritation, Flame met Jaken halfway.  “Where have you been!  You are late!” the annoying creature squawked before grabbing her dual colored hand paw and leading her into the huge, feudal era mansion.

    Rolling her hazel eyes, the female followed him in; her tail bushing out in irritation.  After years of dealing with the irritating imp, she knew better than to try to argue her point.  She had done her best to get here as soon as possible but Inuyasha had made an ass of himself.  As soon as she had entered this realm the hanyou had ran right to her.  He had wanted to catch up, to travel together and she had a hard time coming up with a good excuse for why she couldn’t.  She hadn’t seen the enthusiastic male in quite a long time and she had felt rather guilty about having to brush him off like that.  While Sesshomaru knew about her relationship with his half-brother, the wolfess had kept Inuyasha in the dark; afraid of what the dog eared hanyou’s reaction would be.

    “Flame nee-chan!” came a girlish voice, breaking her out of her thoughts as she was very nearly tackled by an over enthusiastic twelve year old.

    “Rin!  You let go of that beast this instant!  She is already late and you are only delaying her more!” Jaken protested shrilly, pointing his rather odd staff at the child that had latched herself to the wolf’s furry waist.  Flame bit back a low growl at being called a beast and resolved to bring it up to Sesshomaru later.  She was sure the Western Lord would _love_ to hear how his retainer had treated her.

    No matter how often she came or how many years she had been around the stoic Lord, Jaken never seemed to gain any more regard for her.  Settling for rolling her vibrant eyes, the tall canid slowly bent to the girl’s level and locked eyes with the child.  “I’m very happy to see you Rin but I don’t have time to play right now.  Lord Sesshomaru summoned me here for a very important reason and I have to go now,” Flame explained calmly, cupping the girl’s face with her short furred, red hand paw.  Her rough fingerpads gently brushed on Rin’s soft skin as she silently pleaded with the twelve year old for understanding.

    “Okay Flame-nee!  Rin understands,” the small sprite chirped, giving the wolfess a bright smile before running off towards the side gardens.

    Straightening slowly, Flame brushed off her red, flame-like marking coated stomach; a wince on her similarly marked muzzle.  “I don’t need you anymore, I know where to go,” she growled, leveling the small toad with a rather angry glare.  To his credit, only Jaken’s eyes showed just how afraid of her he was; outwardly he only tightened his grip on his two headed staff and glared back.

    Snorting and barely resisting the urge to bare her sharp fangs at the irritating creature, the tall canine simply made her way to three sets of stairs.  Choosing the one on the far right, Flame made her way up as fast as possible without breaking into an outright run.  The missive she had received from her friend kept repeating in her head and it was only the disapproving glares of the servants that kept her from breaking into a headlong sprint for his office.  Yet, despite her hurry, it was far too soon that she found herself standing in front of a large, ornate, wooden door.

    Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, breathing through his nose slowly as he held his silver haired head in his clawed hands.  His elbows rested on the table as slow, audible breaths left him.  A sudden knock on the door jolted him upright and he flared his nostrils as he took in the scent of the would-be visitor.  The familiar, odd scent of mustard and cherries greeted his nose and he only slightly relaxed.  She had finally shown up.  “Enter,” he bade in a neutral voice, his eyes fixed on the closed entry.  As soon as the words finished leaving his mouth, a familiar wolfess entered and closed the door behind her.  She nibbled her bottom lip as a black clawed had nervously brushed her bangs out of her face.

    “Sorry I’m late.  Inuyasha held me up,” Flame explained, crossing the room swiftly until she stood at his side.  Sesshomaru was pulled up close to his desk, a strained look on his porcelain face and a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

    “Are you really...,” the off balance anthro began, gesturing to him helplessly.  The proud taiyoukai only gave her an emotionless look before pulling his chair back from his large desk.  What was revealed very nearly made her mouth drop open in shock.

    Sesshomaru’s once board flat stomach was now a watermelon sized dome that was currently rock hard.  Breath left Flame in a whoosh as nerves returned full force.  Sure she had delivered her fair share of children but to deliver the child of someone like Sesshomaru...  Just the thought caused anxiety to rise within her in a thick flood.  If something went wrong, she could possibly end up responsible for the death of an heir or even worse the Lord.  As if sensing her unease, the youkai cleared his throat to bring her attention back to him.  “Ah, right.  Erm, how long have the contractions been going on?” the wolfess asked in an unsteady voice.

    No matter what happened, the taiyoukai was her friend and he wanted her help with something very special.  She had to put all her fear aside and be the midwife he needed.  “Since this morning.  They are five minutes apart and getting closer,” he answered, slowly relaxing as the contraction ended.

    “Okay.  Um, let’s get your hakama off,” she suggested, bending so he could use her to get up if he needed.  Ignoring her entirely, the stone faced male straightened and untied the sash around his thick waist.  His long, fluffy, white tail uncurled from his right shoulder as his baggy pants slid down his muscled legs.  His considerable manhood was slightly hard and Flame had to tear her gaze away from his form, chastising herself for looking him up while he was in labor.

    Then the dog youkai was sitting down in his chair once more, getting back to filling out paperwork.  “I have a diplomatic meeting today and I would prefer if they do not know I am in labor,” he announced as his quill scratched over the parchment rolls.  Flame could only blink at the sudden declaration.

    “How would you accomplish that?” she asked, honestly curious.  She could already smell the birth hormones in the room and she doubted the Western Lord would be able to hide the scent from much sharper nosed youkai.

    “When the time comes, you will go under the desk and await the birth,” he answered, placing the scroll he had finished onto a pile on the right side of the large piece of furniture he sat behind.

    “That takes care of the visual but what about the scent?  I’m sure everyone in your castle will be able to smell what’s going on soon,” Flame asked, her tail flicking slightly from curiosity.

    “Let me worry about that.  Now make yourself comfortable.  They will be here in a half hour.  You are merely here in case the child decides to make a surprise appearance,” the stoic male replied, beginning to fill out another scroll.  Flame only sighed before sitting in the large armchair in front of the fireplace.

    A few minutes later, Sesshomaru was leaning back in his chair with his eyes shut.  The wolfess was there in a second, her black clawed hands gingerly moving over his quivering dome.  The taiyoukai jolted at the unfamiliar touch, his eyes flying open to reveal slightly red tinted sclera.  As soon as he saw it was only Flame, the red faded and his amber eyes watched her intently.  “Just seeing if the pup is in ideal birthing position.  Looks like the head is pointing down so unless the child flips you’ll be good to go,” she replied, a bit of a blush showing through the mustard yellow fur on her cheeks.  The platinum haired male only nodded before his eyes slipped shut and he continued to breathe through the contraction.

    Only when the pain had ended did Flame return to her seat.  The contractions were indeed getting closer together.  It probably wouldn’t be much longer until his water broke, a fact that made her nerves flare up all over again.  Shaking her head to free herself of them, the anthro kept her gaze locked on the busy Lord.  All too soon his eyes were once again squeezing shut as his claws burrowed into the wood of the desk.  His pale face was a mask of tenseness as he breathed slowly and steadily through his nose.  Then he was getting to his feet and pacing slowly, his hand resting on the contracting dome of his stomach.

    The black haired canine was beside him within moments, placing one of his hands around her shoulders so he could lean on her if it got to be too much.  Soon just that happened.  With a grunt, Sesshomaru was putting all of his weight on her as he sank into a half squat.  Strands of his silver hair hung in his sweaty face as he swayed his hips restlessly.  When the worst was over, the dog youkai slowly straightened and allowed her to lead him back to his chair.  Sinking down in the cushioned chair with a sigh, Sesshomaru merely got back to work as if nothing happened.  It honestly stunned her just how calmly and cooly he was handling the situation.

    Only a short time later and he was cradling his head in his hands as his breath left him in harsh pants.  Sensing something was different, Flame went to him with a bit more apprehension.  As soon as she got close, her long time friend was looking up at her with a slight flush on his milky cheeks.  “D-distract me,” he begged, his voice unsteady from the pain that was no doubt wracking his body.

    “How?” the canine asked, her tail bristling slightly as her triangular ears twitched nervously.  She had a feeling in the pit of her gut what he was going to ask and the thought honestly flustered her.

    “I don’t... mmmnnn, don’t care.  J-just do s-something,” he gasped, a small groan slipping past his lips as he scooted his chair away from his desk.  His clawed hands were splayed on his belly as he shifted his hips to be near the edge of the chair.  His silky tail was twitching aggressively as he continued to suffer the hard contraction.

    Biting her lower lip and shifting nervously, Flame slid between the laboring male and the huge piece of furniture.  Her hazel eyes went to his member, which was now standing at full attention due to all the strange sensations flooding his body.  Licking her maw in anticipation, she slowly slid to her knees and began rubbing his shuddering thighs.  He was massive, an easy eight inches, and was uncut.  Looking up at the taiyoukai in front of her for approval, she gasped when she saw the molten color of his eyes.  Cold amber was now a warm, dark honey color and his panting seemed to have gained a different edge.  Giving him a nervous smile, the wolfess palmed his erection and ran her flat tongue up the pulsing length.

    The reaction was instant and extremely encouraging.  At first, he jolted under her; then his hands were tangling in her ebony locks.  Taking that as permission to continue and being very careful of her fangs, Flame gently took him into her mouth and began to suck.  A low, ragged moan left the male as he thrust into her maw at first and then stilled.  Huffing slightly, the Western Lord began to rub one of her ears in an almost affectionate manner; making her heart race in her chest and desire begin to coil within her.  A fact that made guilt rise within her like a bitter bile.

    She was doing this to help a laboring male that was in pain, she shouldn’t be getting any sort of enjoyment from it.  So, when the contraction seemed to be ebbing off, the canine tried to release his turgid manhood; only to have his hand tighten in her hair and hold her on him.  Looking up at him with shocked eyes, she saw the Lord looking down at her; his face nearly feral from lust.  His eyes were completely blood red and the magenta stripes on his cheeks had darkened and became ragged.  Seeing this caused the pleasurable pressure within her to increase as wetness flooded between her legs.

    Keeping her eyes locked on his to ensure his continuing enjoyment, Flame continued to move her muzzle along him; her dextrous tongue wrapping around his shaft.  Growling softly, the pregnant male spread his legs and leaned his head back; scraping his sharp claws along the wooden arms of his chair.  As she watched another contraction rippled across his huge dome, making worry briefly flitter through her.  From the looks of it, it wouldn’t be much longer.

    Suddenly she found her furred back meeting the wooden back of the desk as she was shoved into the alcove meant for his legs.  Before she could even ask what was going on, the Lord pulled himself into the desk; effectively mashing his erection into her moist nose.  Seconds later the door to his office came open, a servant announcing the arrival of the lords he had been expecting and effectively answering her questions.  “Good morning Lord Sesshomaru,” came a gruff voice as she rested a paw on his contracting dome.

    “Good morning Lord Ryuhai,” the taiyoukai replied in a remarkably neutral voice given his current situation.

    Ignoring his throbbing manhood, Flame coaxed his thighs open with gentle paws to check his progress.  His tiny opening had already doubled in size, looking puffy and moist as it bulged slightly.  His waters would probably break soon and there was nothing that would mask the splash.  Looking around, the canine saw only her big, bushy, flame marked tail.  Grimacing, she pulled her hips up slightly to move the appendage between her legs and underneath of Sesshomaru’s.  She could always clean her fur out later.  “We have come to negotiate the terms of becoming your allies,” the male from earlier continued while Sesshomaru’s contraction continued.

    The Western Lord shifted in his seat slightly, moving his hips to rest closer to the edge to the seat and inadvertently resting his pulsing manhood against Flame’s furred cheek.  His knees collided with the wood behind her and his hips moved unconsciously, as if he was trying to relieve the pressure inside him.  “Yes, I believe you wanted to give us a few of your villagers as a show of good will,” the canine youkai replied, his breath only hitching slightly when she once again took his flesh into her hot maw.

    She could tell he was suffering and wanted to help in any way she could.  Besides, she had often heard that sexual pleasure helped contractions along.  Being careful of her fangs, the wolf anthro gently suckled him like a lollipop; only stopping when she heard a soft pop.  She only had a few seconds before a torrent of warm fluid poured onto her tail, soaking the fur instantly and filling her nose with the smell of birth hormones.  Moaning at the rush of lust filling her body, she nuzzled his veiny shaft affectionately while the male recovered from the release of pressure.  “A few of our women to breed with some of your men.  A mixing of our clans to ensure a long and successful union,” came a cordial reply, sounding as if he had no idea what was going on just in front of him.

    “That sounds fair.  Sit with me and chat a while.  Let us build our own kinship,” Sesshomaru replied, his voice not giving away what his body was going through.  Beneath the desk, his hands found her ebony hair and pulled her muzzle to his dribbling member.  Giving in to what the laboring male obviously wanted, the canid took his member into her maw once more; suckling gently as he thrust slowly into her muzzle.

    Running the flat of her tongue along his pulsing rod, the wolfess rested a red pawhand against the Lord’s quivering entrance to help her be more aware of the pup’s progress.  The proud youkai only let out a barely audible whimper, yet another contraction rippling across his rock hard dome.  Panting softly, the canine demon placed both hands on his gravid dome as his thighs shuddered.  Small huffs left him as he began to tense, his bulging entrance winking slightly to let her know he was actively pushing.  Feeling his pucker flutter against her palm caused another rush of lust and fear but she merely redoubled her efforts to pleasure Sesshomaru.  “Are you well Lord Sesshomaru, you look a bit strained,” asked the diplomat, nearly making Flame freeze mid-suck.

    “Yes, yes I am quite well.  Why do you not regale me with stories of battle?” the powerful creature replied while his thighs shuddered and tensed around her.

    Resuming the blow job, the wolf anthro kept her palm tight against the laboring male as he continued to push.  When the contraction finally ebbed, the taiyoukai was panting slightly and rubbing his shuddering stomach.  From the looks of it, it would not be much longer before the first pup made it’s appearance.  The prospect both aroused and frightened her.  To be honest, birth was a bit of a kink of hers but she couldn’t allow that to put the father or child in danger.  Despite how distracting the pulsing between her legs was, she had to focus on what was happening.

    As she watched, another contraction rippled across Sesshomaru’s sizeable dome; drawing a slight grunt from the male as he began to push once more.  Thankfully the other Lord was so engrossed in his story that he never noticed something was going on.  Under her palm, Flame felt his pucker slowly spread open as the pup inside gradually descended thanks to his efforts.  Pulling away from his pulsing erection, the wolf anthro took a quick look to see just the tiniest bit of silver just peeking through the pink muscle of his passage.

    Letting out a soft growl at the lack of attention to his manhood, the Western Lord once again grabbed her head to drag her back to where he needed her most.  Smirking, Flame took him into her maw once again; only to have his hand wrap in her hair to keep her there.  Soft pants left the laboring male as his hips shallowly humped her muzzle.  Relaxing her throat to avoid gagging, the canid focused on the fact that she was starting to feel the hair press against her hand.

    Caressing the coming pup’s head, the mustard colored creature stayed still and let him basically fuck her mouth as he gave birth.  Grunting in frustration, the Lord collapsed when the contraction was over; his thighs shuddering as he continued to hump her mouth.  Huffing slightly, Sesshomaru ran his hands restlessly over his stomach as he impatiently awaited the next pain.  Drops of salty pre began to hit her tongue and Flame swallowed them gratefully, her core pulsing painfully as her fingers played with the soft hair that was barely peeking out.

    All too soon the taiyoukai was tensing again, his thighs spreading as he began to push as hard as he could.  Due to his concentration on birthing his pup, his hips had stopped moving but his erection still pulsed in her mouth.  Wanting to do anything to help with his discomfort, Flame began to move her mouth up and down his shaft; using her tongue to apply pressure.  Groaning, the laboring man arched into her as more of the head slowly spread him open.  More and more of the head came into her waiting hand and she fumbled around to feel that the forehead had emerged.

    Falling back when the latest pain ended, the youkai huffed impatiently; whimpering softly as his hips wriggled to relieve the pressure.  Some of the pup had slid back inside, no doubt adding to the male’s frustration.  Giving his aching length a consolatory suck, the canine shuddered at the moan the handsome Lord released.  “Lord Sesshomaru?” came a questioning voice from the male the both of them had frankly forgotten.

    “Mmm, just cracked my back.  Been needing to do that for months now,” the stoic Lord replied,  his hips shifting restlessly as another contraction began to harden his stomach.

    Soon he was pushing with soft, quiet grunts while the oblivious visitor continued with his gory tales of conquest.  More and more of the pup emerged into Flame’s hand, the sensation of his receding pucker sending shivers of sheer lust down her spine.  She could feel the forehead slowly sliding out, drawing another quiet groan from the laboring youkai as more pre poured into her waiting muzzle.  The eyes came, then the nose and finally the head came free; drawing a shudder from Sesshomaru.  Panting raggedly, he collapsed backward while his hips shallowly humped her maw.

    It wasn’t long before he was straining again, soft grunts of effort leaving him as he gave it all he had.  More of the unborn child slowly, painfully slid out, the shoulders beginning to spread him more than he had probably ever been.  Moving her dextrous muzzle over his throbbing flesh, Flame gently held the pup in place as one shoulder gradually emerged.  After a few moments of harsh straining and small whimpers, the appendage finally came free.  Yet Sesshomaru had no more time to rest.  With the end so close, his body was fairly demanding he push and he gave in helplessly; the other shoulder following close behind.

    Soon that too came free, drawing a slight groan of relief from the shuddering youkai.  Still moving her maw up and down along his length, Flame gave the pup a gentle pull; effectively freeing the child and breaking it’s umbilical cord.  This action caused Sesshomaru to stiffen as he spilled into her mouth, strained pants leaving him as he pulsed in her orifice.  Then he was collapsing backward as she pulled off of him, his clawed hands moving restlessly over his slightly smaller dome.  From the looks of it, the taiyoukai had one or two more within him before this all was over.

    Thankfully there was a lull, allowing the wolfen to clean off the silent pup.  It was also the same time the first visitor was wrapping up his tales.  “I can definitely say we will get along well,” Sesshomaru announced in a surprisingly friendly voice as he awaited the next pup.

    “Thank you for your time Lord Sesshomaru, I will be sure to tell others of your graciousness,” the male responded before heavy footsteps walked away and a door shut.  As soon as the door clicked shut, it swung open again; drawing a small groan from the wolf under the desk.

    “Mizu?  What on Earth?” came a strained, confused question from the normally unflappable Lord.

    “You have not called for me for months!  Am I displeasing for you now?” came an offended, female voice, almost making Flame chuckle.

    In front of her emerald eyes, the taiyoukai’s gravid dome began to harden as the next pup began to move down.  “Mizu...,” Sesshomaru sighed in a strained voice, his hips moving restlessly as the contraction quickly worsened.  It looked as if this pup wasn’t keen on taking its time.  Ignoring the brewing drama, the lupine anthro gently held the male’s thighs as he began to push; getting a first row seat as the second pup began to crown.

    “Is this body not pleasing to you?” came an offended hiss as there was the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

    “Mizu, please,” came a semi-breathy groan as his flaccid organ began to stir once more.  A flash of jealousy briefly shot through Flame when she saw it but she quickly stamped on it to focus on the quickly emerging pup.  With the first opening the way, the second was coming much faster.  Already the forehead was beginning to make an appearance, drawing quiet whines from the birthing male.

    “I can show you just how much you still desire me,” came a suddenly sultry purr from much closer.  Then there was the sound of lips meeting lips and Flame watched as Sesshomaru raked his claws along the wooden armrests of his chair.  Thinking he was suffering due to his labor, the canid once again engulfed his pulsing manhood into her maw; earning a soft groan from the birthing lord.

    Moving her mouth up and down on his rapidly hardening member, the wolf anthro blindly placed her hands under the coming pup to catch it.  The male under her whimpered softly, his hips shifting slightly before he released an absolutely chilling snarl.  Thinking she was doing something the Lord found offensive, Flame began to pull away; only stopping when one of his hands came to rest on the back of her head.  The strong, clawed appendage wrapped tightly in her hair to hold her in place while his free hand disappeared above the desk.  Then there was a strange choking sound followed quickly by the sound of something heavy being thrown across the room.  “When I crave your presence, I will send for it.  If you do not leave now, you will be banished from my palace,” came the absolutely furious growl from the taiyoukai, surprising the wolfess between his legs.

    There were a few feminine stammers before the door opened and once again closed.  Groaning, Sesshomaru pushed hard into her hand as he lightly humped her mouth.  “Feiru!” he called in a remarkably cool voice despite the fact that his second born’s head was slowly but surely emerging.  Deciding to ignore what was going on, the anthro focused on the warm, hard rod in her muzzle; giving his salty flesh long, hard sucks to distract him from his discomfort.  The laboring male certainly didn’t seem to mind her increased ministrations, the hand in her hair moving to rub one of her ears as his door opened once more.

    “No more diplomats today,” the Lord rumbled, sounded surprisingly neutral despite the fact his second pup’s head had just popped free.

    “As you wish m’lord,” came a soft purr as the door shut.

    Once they were alone, Sesshomaru’s hands flew to the top of her dark haired head; shoving her maw down on his pulsing length.  “Oh Gods Flame,” he snarled as he came, the rest of his second born gushing out into her paw.  The wolf anthro didn’t have too long to arrange the two newborns before the panting male shoved the chair backwards and yanked her to her feet.  His amber eyes went right to the intact umbilical cords, his claws severing them with a quick flick.

    Panting slightly, the flustered wolfen licked the white cum off her muzzle as she tried to catch her breath.  “Lay down,” the male barked, making the flustered creature jolt just slightly.

    “Sh-shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Flame quipped, gesturing to the youkai’s quivering, rock hard dome.  It looked like he was already in the throes of another contraction, nagging at her instinct to help.

    “Do as I say Flame,” he snarled in a breathless growl, deep crimson appearing in his eyes as his demon came forward ever so slightly.  Licking her salty lips, the mustard colored canid nodded before moving to a more open spot of carpet and laying on her back; positioning a pup to lay in either arm.

    Sesshomaru let out a ragged purr, moving to lay himself between her spread legs.  His breath left him in ragged growls, puffing against her swollen nethers as his body shuddered from the harsh contraction.  “Let my pups nurse from you,” he urged in a throaty growl, his long nose nudging her folds as he released an animalistic sounding moan.

    “I-I ha-have no milk,” Flame found herself gasping as her hips bucked into his lips.  Each breath against her heated skin was light a shock right to her core, nearly making her gasp out loud.  The look he gave her in response was a red filled gaze so full of dominance that she immediately complied, moving the newborns so their mouths rested over her fur hidden nipples.  They latched on immediately, making small noises as their fists curled in her dual colored fur.

    Flame moaned heatedly as waves of electric need began to pulse from her breasts, pooling to pulse and writhe within her junction.  Rumbling deep in his chest, the laboring taiyoukai nuzzled her moist slit before latching onto her protruding pearl and sucking.  “A-ah!” the canid gasped out, her hips writhing restlessly as she felt burning, electric fire coiling within her; building more and more pressure until she felt she would explode.

    “S-Sesshomaru,” she gasped out her head tipping back as her vision filled with star.  It was at that moment that she felt something warm beginning to leak from her breasts, tipping her over the edge and into Nirvana.

    “Flame,” Sesshomaru grunted against her drenched flesh, his entire body tense as he pushed against his last pup.  Then, with a speed that stunned the dazed anthro, the dog youkai was flipping her on all fours and entering her roughly.

    “Flame,” he rumbled in one flicking, tri-colored ear as his hips snapped sporadically against hers.

    “N-nearly... almost,” he groaned, his hardened dome pulsing against her lower back as he pulled her into a squat with him.

    “F-feel it with me,” he hissed, his voice strained as his teeth buried into the scruff of her neck.  His hips humping against her shallowly, moving in small circles as he worked to birth his final pup.

    “Maru,” Flame gasped, stiffening as she felt the pup shift against her back.  Despite the fact she had just had an Earth-shattering orgasm, what was going on behind her had her close to another.

    Sesshomaru grunted loudly, going still as he tugged her scruff; his strong hands keeping her still on his pulsing member.  Small growls left through his nose as his thighs shuddered.  Then he was taking her rough and fast, breathless snarls leaving him each time his hips slammed into hers.  He released her scruff to moan heatedly in her ear, one of his elegant hands coming to rest on her stomach.  “Can’t wait to see you s-swollen with my pups,” he hissed, his hips jerking slightly as he licked from the base of her neck to her ear.  Then his fangs were sinking in, her world filling with pleasure and pain as he spilled himself within her.

    She came to sometime later, two pups latched onto the breasts on her chest while a third nuzzled at one hidden on her stomach.  Arching into the pleasant sensation, Flame looked around with sleepy eyes to see Sesshomaru pressed up behind her.  His warm honey gaze was fixed on his feeding newborns as one of his hands played with her stomach.  “You will make a fine mother,” rumbled the pleased Lord, pressing a kiss to her temple as he licked the mark on her neck.

    Shuddering, Flame placed her own pawhand on her stomach, being careful of the feeding heirs.  Sure enough, there was just the faintest hint of new life forming within her.  Feeling both honored and nervous at the same time, the wolf anthro snuggled into the male behind her and watched her new family.  No matter what happened, Sesshomaru would take care of her.


End file.
